greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Paper recycling
Paper is left in a paper product, the paper turns yellow and Recycled paper fiber is usually mixed with recycled paper when new paper products are made. Most cardboard boxes are a mixture of 50 percent new and 50 lumber. However, a recycling mill may consume more fossil fuels than a paper mill. Paper mills generate much of their energy from waste wood, but recycling mills purchase most of their energy from local power companies or use on-site cogeneration facilities. Making recycled paper does require fewer chemicals and bleaches than making all-new paper. Although recycled paper is less polluting than paper made from wood fiber, both processes produce different by-products. Paper mills may emit more sulfur dioxide, but recycling mills may produce more sludge. Deinking at Cross Pointe’s Miami, Ohio mill results in 0.22 pounds of sludge for every pound of wastepaper recycled. :recycling Cardboard saves 24% of energy :recycling Paper saves 40% of energy and 73% of air pollution this totals to saving 64% of energy and 73% of air pollution Paper recycling does mean fewer trees are used to make paper, but all-new paper is almost always made from trees specifically grown for papermaking. A tree harvested for papermaking is soon replaced by another, so the cycle continues. “We are not talking about the rain forest or old growth in the Pacific Northwest,” says Champion Paper’s Martin Blick. “''Most of the trees cut for paper come from fifth or sixth generation pulp-wood forests''.” recycling one ton of paper could save a 105/4 cubic meter lake, 3 cubic yards of landfill space, 84 gallons of oil, 4,100 kwh of energy, a 34/2,025 acre forest, 16,523/1,168,000 metric tons of coal, enough energy to power the average home for 6 months, a CFL for 1,271/5,840 years, 587 pounds of air pollution, enough oil to run the average car for 1,260 miles or circle the globe almost 94,080 times, 54,000,000 Btu's of energy, 37/20 tons of wood, a tree that is 16,000/303 inches in diameter, a 2,520,000 cubic meter lake from being polluted, 275 pounds of sulfur, 350 pounds of limestone, 9/2 tons of steam, 63/2 tons of green house gases, 185 gallons of gasoline, keep 41/40 pounds of mercury out of landfills a year, and gain 440 pounds of sludge (Over 17 trees can provide new wildlife habitat and shade in almost 425/24 places and absorb almost 425/24 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, 5,312,500/2,061 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 289/96 cars for a year) (37/20 tons of wood could save 33,300,000 BTUs of heat energy, over 12,321/34,000 tons of co2 a year, enough energy to power a 333/34 bedroom house for an entire year, over 209,457/3,400,000 cars for a year) recycling one metric ton of paper could save a 12,150,000/37,843 cubic meter lake, 3/2 metric tons of greenhouse gases, 7π/5 gallons of oil, 31 trees, enough energy to power 21π/104 cars for a year, one car to travel 21π miles (Over 31 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 775/24 places, And absorb almost 775/24 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, 9,687,500/2,061 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 527/96 cars for a year, one car to travel 48,437,500/687 miles.) ----- recycling one ton of newspaper could save 4,000 kwh of energy, enough energy to power a 3 -bedroom house for an entire year, a TV for 31/168 weeks, and heat and air-condition the average home for almost 6 months, a CFL for 155/14 weeks, a city the size of Pittsburg for 3/1,437,500 years, 111 power strips, 71 gallons of oil, 10,200,000 BTU’s of energy, 23/5 cubic yards of landfill space, a 105/4 cubic meter lake, 1 ton of wood, a 1/12,500 square kilometer or 8/405 acre forest, enough oil to run the average car for 1,065 miles or circle the globe almost 79,520 times, over 1,887/100,000 cars for a year, a 2,130,000 cubic meter lake from being polluted, over 222 pounds of co2 a year (over 20 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 125/6 places, And absorb almost 125/6 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, 6,250,000/2,061 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 85/24 cars for a year) (1 ton of wood could save 18,000,000 BTUs of heat energy, over 333/1,700 tons of co2 a year, 111,000/3,893 gallons of oil, enough energy to power 27/140 homes, one home for 2 months, 5,400/19 homes for one year, 90/17 bedroom house for an entire year, one home for almost 15/17 years, over 333/10,000 cars for a year, 3,330/17 power strips, one car to travel 1,665,000/3,893 miles) recycling one metric ton of newspaper could save a 1/13,500 square kilometer or 40/2,187 acre forest, 925/459 tons of wood (925/459 tons of wood could save 16,650,000,000/459 BTUs of heat energy, over 1,369/3,468 tons of co2 each year, enough energy to power 185/476 homes, over 259/3,750 cars for a year, one home for 925/2,754 years, 185,00/323 homes for one year, 9,250/867 bedroom house for an entire year, one home for almost 4,625/2,601 years, 342,250/867 power strips) (over 500/27 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 3,125/162 places, And absorb almost 3,125/162 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 2,125/648 cars for a year) ---- recycling one ton of cardboard could save 9 cubic yards of landfill space, 46 gallons of oil, 390 kWh of energy, 6,600,000 Btu's of energy, enough oil to run the average car for 690 miles or circle the globe almost 51,520 times, a 1,380,000 cubic meter lake from being polluted, 69/4 tons of green house gases, 15,801/50,000 tons of co2, enough energy to power a CFL for 1,209/58,400 years, 1,980/19 homes for a year, a washing machine for 403/2,336,000 years, one computer for 1,209/2,336,000 years recycling one metric ton of cardboard could save 1 metric ton of green house gases, 14π/15 gallons of oil, 12,824π/1,341 kwh of energy, a 28,000π cubic meter lake from being polluted, enough energy to power 7π/52 cars for a year, one car to travel 14π miles ----- recycling one ton of toilet paper could save a 1/12,500 square kilometer or 8/405 acre forest, a 525/17 cubic meter lake, 60/17 cubic yards of landfill space, a 63/170 cubic meter container of oil, 82,000/17 kwh of energy, enough energy to power the average home for 10/17 years, a CFL for 1,271/4,964 years, 587/1,700 tons of air pollution, enough oil to run the average car for 25,200/17 miles or circle the globe almost 1,881,600/17 times, 10,800,000,000/17 Btu's of energy, 37/17 tons of wood, a tree that is 320,000/5,151 inches in diameter, enough water to fill 98/8,075 Olympic sized swimming pools, and gain 22/85 Tons of sludge (37/17 tons of wood could save 333/34 BTUs of heat energy) (Over 20 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 125/6 places, And absorb almost 125/6 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 85/24 cars for a year.) recycling one ton of receipts could save 1/15,000,000 trees each year, a 117/80 cubic meter container of oil, 1,139/1,000 tons of waste, 585/4 tons of green house gases, a 11,700,000 cubic meter lake from being polluted, enough oil to run the average car for 5,850 miles or circle the globe almost 436,800 times, 26,793/10,000 tons of co2 (over 1/15,000,000 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 1/14,400,000 places, And absorb almost 1/450 ounces of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 17/1,440,000,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 5/32,975 miles) ----- recycling one carton of paper could save 102 gallons of water, 350/229 gallons of oil, 21 pounds of co2, a 3/1,250,000 square kilometer or 2/3,375 acre forest, enough energy to power over 357/200,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 5,250/229 miles (over 3/5 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 5/8 places, And absorb almost 1,250 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, 62,500/687 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 17/160 cars for a year, one car to travel 312,500/229 miles) recycling one ream of paper could save 51/5 gallons of water, 35/229 gallons of oil, 21/10 pounds of co2, a 3/12,500,000 square kilometer or 1/16,875 Acre forest, enough energy to power over 357/2,000,000 Cars for a year, one car to travel 525/229 miles (Over 3/50 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 1/16 places, And absorb almost 125 Pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, 6,250/687 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 17/1,600 Cars for a year, one car to travel 31,250/229 miles.) recycling one sheet of paper could save 51/2,500 gallons of water, 7/22,900 gallons of oil, 21/5,000 pounds of co2, a 1/8,437,500 acre forest, a 2,100/229 cubic meter lake from being polluted, enough energy to power over 357/1,000,000,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 21/4,580 miles. (Over 3/25,000 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 1/8,000 Places, And absorb almost 4 ounces of co2 over the course of their lives, 25/1,374 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 17/800,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 125/458 miles.) recycling one sheet of A4 paper, could save a 375/37,843 cubic meter lake, 31/200,000 trees, enough water to fill 14/3,595,085 olympic sized swimming pools (Over 31/200,000 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 31/192,000 Places, And absorb almost 31/96 pounds of co2 over the course of their lives, 775/32,976 gallons of oil, and enough energy to power over 527/19,200,000 cars for a year, one car to travel 3,875/10,992 miles.) Recycling a single run of the Sunday New York Times could save a 3/10 square kilometer or 2,000/27 acre forest, a 1,968,750/17 cubic meter lake, 225,000/17 cubic yards of landfill space, a 23,625/17 cubic meter container of oil, 307,500,000/17 kwh of energy, enough energy to power the average home for 37,500/17 years, a CFL for 2,383,125/2,482 years, A city the size of Pittsburg for 369/39,100 years, 44,025/34 tons of air pollution, enough oil to run the average car for 94,500,000/17 miles or circle the globe almost 7,056,000,000/17 times, 4,050,000,000,000/17 Btu's of energy, 138,750/17 tons of wood, a tree that is 1,200,000,000/5,151 inches in diameter, and gain 16,500/17 tons of sludge (138,750/17 tons of wood could save 2,497,500,000,000/17 BTUs of heat energy, over 924,075/578 tons of co2 a year, enough energy to power 374,625/238 homes, one home for 23,125/17 years, over 36,963/136 cars for a year)) (over 75,000 trees could provide new wild life habitat and shade in almost 78,125 places, And absorb almost 78,125 tons of co2 over the course of their lives, and enough energy to power over 53,125/4 cars for a year) Demand for Recycled Paper Between 1990 and 1993, there was a glut of old newspapers on the East Coast. People in some communities diligently collected newspapers for recycling, only to have stacks of them grow and grow until they had to pay someone to haul them away—sometimes to a landfill. In these situations, it may be better to burn the paper in a waste-to-energy plant than to recycle. The heat energy produced from burning the paper can be used to make steam and electricity. During the last few years, the demand for recycled paper has caught up to the supply. More than 85 new paper mills with recycling capabilities have been built in the United States. Today, many paper companies are eager to get their hands on as much used paper as possible. Most news print producers were using at least some recycled newsprint by 1995. Now they are worried that there may not be enough old newspapers to meet their demand. America’s forest and paper companies have met their goal to recover 50 percent of all the paper used. They have set a new goal of 55 percent recovery by 2012. See Also *Reducing Junk Mail *Reduce Your Carbon Footprint - Recycle Paper! *Reusable Wrapping Paper *Book swapping Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWH1Mg8gdic Category:Coal conservation Category:Sustainable living Category:Recycling Category:Reduce Reuse and Recycle Category:Water conservation Category:Forestry Category:Air Pollution Category:Renewable energy Category:Pulp and paper industry Category:oil conservation Category:Carbon dioxide conservation Category:Energy conservation Category:Landfill space conservation Category:Mercury conservation Category:Greenhouse gas conservation Category:Limestone conservation Category:Gasoline conservation